


The ABC's Of a Good Dicking

by LemonAfterDark



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Vocaloid
Genre: A-Z, Bad Jokes, Headcanon, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinks, Multi, NSFW Alphabet, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonAfterDark/pseuds/LemonAfterDark
Summary: We've always wondered what our favorite characters are like in bed, and in this literary trainwreck I will show you exactly that.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	The ABC's Of a Good Dicking

**Author's Note:**

> After 2 months of silence, I bring you a brand spankin' new work for you lovely lads and lasses! I've wanted to make some NSFW alphabets for quite a while now so I thought now would be a great time to do so. I tried my best to make it gender-neutral so all can imagine the scenarios, so criticism is very welcome.
> 
> *I do not own any of the gifs or pictures provided in these chapters, all rights go to the respective owners*

**A = Aftercare** (what they’re like after sex)

She always makes sure you're nice and comfortable after she's done with you, cleaning up whatever needs to be cleaned up and providing any snack or drink you may need. If pain play was involved, she'll run a bath for you and massage your aching joints (she might even bathe with you too).

 **B = Body part** (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Luka is very fond of her legs, they're strong, slender, and a major highlight of her elegant looks. She's aware how much you like them too and makes sure to give you time to feel them up during sex.

She likes your lips, the way they vibrate against her own when you hum during a kiss, how flustered you get when she presses her finger up against them, and how skillful you are with them when you're allowed to go down on her.

 **C = Cum** (anything to do with cum, basically)

Despite her professional, mature personality, Luka isn't afraid to get a little messy. She's a squirter and won't be afraid to get some of her orgasm on your face, the same goes for you as well. For male readers, she likes to have you blow your load on her stomach and make you lick it up just to assert her dominance over you.

 **D = Dirty secret** (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Sometimes she fantasizes about sharing you with Meiko, letting the drunkard go a few rounds with you while she watches. It annoys her that she thinks about it often but she hopes you ask about it one day.

 **E = Experience** (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)

This girl's had plenty, having a few relationships under her belt and a rough night with Lily after drinking too much. She doesn't mean to brag but...she knows how to fuck and she's pretty good at it too.

 **F = Favorite position** (this goes without saying)

Luka _loves_ having you on her lap, whether you're facing away from her with hands bound as her hands explore your body or looking into her eyes as you rut against her thigh. When you're sitting in Luka's lap, you're playing by her rules and you just have to play along. 

**G = Goofy** (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)

Don’t you dare try to kill the mood with your snark or humor, it will only fuel her desire to put you in your place. Luka takes things very, very seriously when it comes to sex and she will not tolerate a smart-ass in her midst.

 **H = Hair** (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)

She usually keeps it neatly trimmed down there, making sure that it doesn't grow out to the point she has a bush between her legs. And yes, the carpet does in fact match the drapes. 

**I = Intimacy** (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)

You can always count on her to be caring and attentive during the act, always making sure she's not going too far and checking on you as she pleasures you. She always has a safeword in play or uses the stoplight system whenever the two of you decide to indulge in her BDSM fetish, a firm believer of "Safe, Sane, and Consensual" that Luka is. 

**J = Jack off** (masturbation headcanon)

Luka masturbates every once in a blue moon, usually when she's home alone and lost in her deepest, darkest thoughts. Sometimes she'll take a pillow and grind into it to really get her rocks off.

 **K = Kink** (one or more of their kinks)

BDSM, Orgasm Denial, Clothed Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Femdom, Grinding, Lap Sex (See "F"), Body Worship, Roleplay, light Bloodplay, and Mutual Masturbation.

 **L = Location** (favorite places to do the do)

It's a little cliché, but Luka likes to have sex in the bedroom. She enjoys the privacy between the two of you, the sounds of her bed creaking, and how easily she can tie you up when it comes to the bondage aspect of your relationship. Her living room couch is also an ideal location for her, the perfect spot to have some good ol' fashioned lap sex.

 **M = Motivation** (what turns them on, gets them going)

Luka loves a bit of formality, referring to her as "Mistress" is a surefire way to get the vocaloid in the mood. The sight of you kneeling in front of her is another way to really tickle her fancy, combine the two and you'll be fucked by her in no time. For the female readers, a tasteful pair of lingerie and knee socks or a nice suit will do the trick just as well.

 **N = No** (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

She hates nipple clamps and refuses to ever use them on you, nor will she ever choke you as Luka doesn't like breathplay either. She's not a big fan of going beyond your pain threshold, so stuff like fisting and electro-stimulation are out of the question too.

 **O = Oral** (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

You are only allowed to receive, Luka's the one in control and she wants you to know it. Her skilled tongue is enough to leave you a whimpering mess, begging for more. Although, if you've been very good or she's in a need of a quick release she'll let you eat her out.

 **P = Pace** (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)

Slow and Sensual is the name of the game for Luka, she likes to take her time when pleasuring you. Expect a bunch of gentle touches and plenty of teasing from her end, maybe a trail of kisses down your neck as well.

 **Q = Quickie** (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)

While she's not opposed to them, Luka prefers to have proper sexual encounters. A quickie with her is pretty rare, but she's more open to letting you take control when they do happen as she doesn't have the time to fully dominate you.

 **R = Risk** (are they game to experiment? Do they take risks? etc.)

If there's something you want to try, she'll be open to negotiate with you about what might work and what won't. As for risks, she's not a fan of taking them and instead plays it safe. That means for the lads, you're probably going to be wearing a condom when she lets you stick it in. No babies for you!

 **S = Stamina** (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)

She’s usually satisfied after two to four rounds with you, maybe five if she's feeling pissed about work or her friends' antics and needs to blow off some steam.

 **T = Toys** (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)

Luka has plenty of toys at her disposal and you bet your ass that she’s going to be using them on you. Collars, vibrators, cock rings, and riding crops, all of them neatly kept in a closet with her trusty whip. 

**U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)

Luka is downright evil, the amount of times you've been so close to cumming and she suddenly stops touching you are too much to count. The sound of you whimpering and begging for her to finish you off is music to her ears.

 **V = Volume** (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)

She's on the quiet side, usually letting out low hums and soft, hitched breaths as she toys with you. She also makes sure to whisper sweet nothings into your ears, words of praise and the occasional degrading comments. When she's receiving she gets a little louder, letting out a few soft moans as you lap at her pussy.

 **W = Wild card** (a random headcanon for the character)

Luka owns a lot of horror movies ranging from classic slashers to extreme, disturbing underground stuff. Sometimes the movie hits different and you and her end up having sex while said movie is playing in the background, it's weird but kind of hot at the same time. (20 minutes into watching Halloween 2 and she gives you the look)

 **X = X-ray** (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)

**Y = Yearning** (how high is their sex drive?)

Luka is like a diesel engine, difficult to get running but the pay-off is so worth it. Her sex drive is rather low compared to her peers, but she will let you know when she's horny. Usually it takes the form of a husky whisper, commanding you to meet her in the bedroom.

 **Z = Zzz** (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards?)

It takes a little bit of time for Luka to fall asleep after a job well done, usually enough time to rest her head against your chest and share one more passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout-out to my friend who beta-reads Gumi Gets Wrecked, she came up with the "Luka is a disel engine" line. She's a wonderful person and I'm glad to have met her.


End file.
